CORE C SUMMARY: The Shared Technology Cores in the USA and India will provide services to multiple projects of this ICEMR grant. These services include sequencing, genotyping of multiple organisms (including humans, parasites, and mosquitoes), microarray infrastructure and analysis, and microfluidic fabrication at The Center Genomic Applications (TCGA) and the University of Washington (UW).